Sugar Guitar
by Autumn88
Summary: - Slash - Hitonari sort de chez lui pour acheter du pain et fait une bien étrange rencontre... Gros délire.


_Série : I'll.  
Thème : Rouge à lèvres.  
Genre : OOC à fond les bananes, parce que ! XD (et fluff accessoirement)  
Couple : Saki Asakura x Hitonari Hiiragi. (mais si je vais bien ! ôo)  
Disclaimer : Merci à Asada-sensei pour avoir créé cette merveille. _

_

* * *

_

**Sugar Guitar**

Hitonari soupira. La boulangerie était fermée. Certes, il était dix-neuf heures passées, il pouvait comprendre. Mais il avait envie de pain. Et le distributeur lui-même était vide. Il jura et rangea ses quelques piécettes dans sa poche. Il fit demi-tour, prêt à regagner son appartement. Il mangerait des pâtes comme la veille et l'avant-veille, voilà tout. Il parcourut les deux-trois rues qui le séparaient de chez lui.  
Un peu avant d'arriver à destination, il repéra un jeune homme à l'air sombre et aux cheveux foncés. Il faisait déjà noir – l'hiver approchait – et avait donc du mal à le distinguer. Un instant, Hitonari pensa à Tachibana mais il se fit rapidement la réflexion que l'inconnu était trop grand pour être son crétin de co-équipier. Il avait aussi les cheveux légèrement plus longs. Il regardait dans le vide, arrêté en plein milieu de la rue.  
Le blond s'approcha quelque peu, intrigué par ce jeune homme qui semblait peu présent psychiquement parlant. Il hésita un instant avant de prendre la parole mais finit par se lancer.  
« - Tiens donc… Ce ne serait pas le cinglé au couteau ? demanda-t-il, une expression narquoise lui trônant sur le visage.  
Le brun, s'il fut surpris qu'on lui adresse la parole, n'en montra rien. Il se retourna lentement et, voyant Hitonari, se laissa aller à sourire.  
« - En voilà une façon de saluer les gens. Bonsoir… Hiiragi, c'est ça ?  
« - Flatté que tu te souviennes de mon nom.  
« - Il t'en faut peu. Mais c'est une bonne chose ; j'apprécie les gens simple, ironisa Saki.  
Hitonari ne releva pas.  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans le coin ?  
« - J'habite pas loin et je me promenais un peu. Il fait froid, j'apprécie.  
« - Ah…  
« - Là, j'allais rentrer.  
« - Tu parles, t'étais planté en plein milieu de la rue. T'avais croisé une jolie fille ?  
« - Idiot, lui répondit le brun.  
« - C'est le propre des gens simples, tu ne penses pas ?  
« - Hm, tu marques un point.  
Le silence s'installa. Saki en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. La soirée n'était pas très avancée. Il réfléchit une seconde puis, sur un coup de tête, lança une proposition au blond.  
« - Tu veux venir à la maison ?  
Sous le regard exorbité de Hitonari, le brun se pressa d'ajouter :  
« - Montrez-vous gentil avec les imbéciles et voyez comment ils vous remercient… Passe une bonne soirée.  
Il contourna ensuite son vis-à-vis et, dans un soupir, reprit son chemin. Arrivé à l'angle de la rue, il fut retenu par un cri.  
« - Attends !  
Le blond le rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Une fois à son niveau, il marmonna qu'il pouvait bien se le permettre ; il n'avait rien à faire après tout, ni pour l'école ni pour le club. Les joies des vacances…  
Saki sourit et se remit en marche, Hitonari derrière lui. Le trajet fut des plus calmes, les deux garçons parlant peu. Après quinze minutes de route, le brun s'arrêta. Il passa la porte d'entrée d'un petit immeuble et se dirigea vers la boîte aux lettres à son nom. Il en sortit deux enveloppes qu'il fourra dans sa sacoche sans même regarder. Il gagna ensuite l'ascenseur, invitant son hôte à faire de même. Une simple pression sur un bouton et la cage se mit à monter. Elle cessa tout mouvement au huitième. Saki poussa son invité au dehors, lui indiquant le numéro 104.  
« - C'est là, précisa-t-il inutilement.  
Hitonari s'approcha de la porte et décrypta le nom qui était griffonné à côté de la sonnette. « Saki Asakura » … Cela sonnait bien. Le jeune homme fouilla son sac et, après quelques minutes, en sortit ses clés. Il ouvrit et rentra dans son petit studio. Il jeta ses affaires sur le canapé puis s'y laissa tomber, faisant signe à Hitonari qu'il pouvait rentrer.  
« - Et ferme la porte ! ajouta-t-il.  
Le blond s'exécuta pour ensuite détailler la pièce. À la fois cuisine, salon et chambre, celle-ci était dans des tons beiges et bruns des plus reposants.  
« - Assieds-toi, je ne vais pas te manger.  
« - Je préfère regarder, si ça ne te dérange pas.  
« - Non, non. À ton aise. Tu as soif ?  
« - Ça ira, merci.  
Saki hocha la tête et ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il les r'ouvrit, il vit son invité penché au dessus de la petite table faisant face au miroir.  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
« - Je regarde ce qu'il y a dans ta trousse.  
« - Te gêne surtout pas, hein.  
« - Ouah, t'as plein de maquillage ! C'est quoi tout ça ?  
Sortant un par un les produits – poudres, crayons, mascaras, … – Hitonari s'étonnait de leur nombre et leur variété.  
« - Tu les collectionnes, ma parole !  
« - Non, soupira Saki, je les utilise.  
Le blond le regarda étrangement, un air indescriptible lui décorant le visage. Il n'avait pas remarqué, au premier abord, que le musicien était maquillé. Il n'était vraiment attentif pour l'avoir raté car c'était assez visible. Et plutôt réussi, même si cela soulignait la finesse des traits du jeune homme. Cela lui donnait un petit air androgyne ; il fallait avouer que ça lui allait bien.  
Une fois que la petite trousse noire fut vide, Hitonari se surprit à ricaner.  
« - Tu n'as pas de rouge à lèvres ? Étonnant… C'est tout ce qu'il manque à ta panoplie.  
Saki le jaugea du regard et finit par lever les yeux au ciel.  
« - … Tu es en train d'insinuer que je suis un travesti, là ?  
L'élève de Kouzu commença à rire franchement.  
« - Je n'ai rien dit de tel ! De toute façon, il te manque encore les robes. Et le rouge à lèvres, donc.  
Le brun se garda bien de lui dire que son tube était vide et qu'il devait s'en racheter un nouveau. Il se leva partagé entre sourire et affliction. Se dirigeant vers l'armoire, il mit sa fierté de côté et décida d'ouvrir le meuble.  
« - Regarde. Là, j'ai quelques robes.  
« - Tu ne veux pas les essayer ?  
« - Rêve.  
« - Je ne m'en priverai pas…  
Quelques injures bien senties – mais muettes – plus tard, Saki hésitait encore entre mettre son invité dehors ou le coller au mur pour goûter à ses lèvres. Il opta pour la troisième solution ; soit lui proposer quelque chose à manger. Hitonari déclina cependant. Il y avait plus urgent que son estomac. Il s'avança près de la porte et posa la main sur la poignée.  
« - Hn ? Tu pars déjà ?  
« - Je pourrai revenir ?  
« - Quand ?  
Le blond marqua une pause et réfléchit quelques secondes.  
« - Dans maximum vingt minutes. Y a un combini pas loin ?  
« - Ouais, à deux pas. Mais tu comptes y faire quoi ?  
Hitonari revint près de son hôte et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un bref instant.  
« - J'ai juste envie de voir quel goût ça a, avec du rouge à lèvres…

**Owari.**

_Notes : Mwawawa, vive les couples improbables ! UU;;  
Fic pour Quatre temps, donc. Je ne cache pas que j'ai pris mon pied à l'écrire même si c'était n'importe quoi. XD Aussi, le couple est des plus étranges, je suis d'accord. Pourtant, je ne voyais personne d'autre pour répondre au thème… Il devait y avoir Saki (personnage qui ne m'attire pourtant pas tellement), Hitonari, et personne d'autre. Mazette… ôo ;;_

_(03.07.05)_


End file.
